


Seeds and Dixons

by ClassicalTorture



Category: Far Cry 5, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Growing Up Together, Trailer Trash, growing up georgia, headcanons, shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture
Summary: A oneshot of Seeds growing up next to Dixons





	Seeds and Dixons

So we all know the boys were Georgian trailer trash, going by the bits revealed in the game. Well, what if they just happen to live next to a certain other famous redneck family? The Dixons were camped out not far from the Seeds’ own caravan, and Merle was the cool older figure for the boys. He taught Jacob how to hunt and shoot, being closest to him in age. He annoyed the fuck out of Joseph, teasing the lanky kid and his bible-thumping ways as well as continuously stealing his hat.

 And he sorta reluctantly babysat tiny John. By chunking him in the same playpen as Daryl and going to drink on the sofa. Those two became enemies because Daryl wouldn’t give up his stuffed squirrel.

When Merle left for the army, leaving Daryl all alone, it was the seeds that sorta tried to take care of him. Until Jacob left as well, leaving the 3 kids to their own devices.

Daryl as the best survival equipped provided the food, Joseph charmed the masses in Sunday church and kept their rep clean, and John was the little shit that was actually one of those extra kids that never sat still, disrupted class, but always had the best fucking grades. He stole them candy from the store.

Jacob and Merle came back on leave to find they returned to 3 hellions pretty much running the kid’operated black market in the region.


End file.
